The Three Musketeers
by BatDoo
Summary: An AU were Batman and Wonder Woman have a family and live happily together, this follows the lives of their children. Please Read and Review so I know if I have to continue this story or not.


**Chapter 1: Strike one.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!"

He had never been truly afraid for his own life, his sons lives, his wife's life and even his few friends lives although never his own, but in that moment he was truly afraid for his life as his beautiful wife threatened to beat the living daylights out of him. He may have seemed to be calm and in control as he caressed her sweat soaked hair and said soothing words but the majority of his attention was focused on the hand that his wife currently had in a death grip.

"Just think you will get a beautiful baby boy-"

"BOY! ANOTHER FILITHY MAN! MOTHER WAS RIGHT- GODS! YOU BASTARD…. *SOBS*..."

"Sweetie I am here you are nearly there."

Her face was flushed red and sweat soaked all of her body but to him she was gorgeous, as always. She was no longer mad at him for putting her through this pain; the exhaustion of 28 hours of labour was finally taking its toll. He placed his cool forehead on hers as she sobbed quietly.

"One more push and that should be you."

The doctor might have said it but she wasn't talking to her, she shook her head as more tears streamed down her face, she couldn't do it. There was no energy left in her, she was drained physically and emotionally.

"I am right here princess, you can do it."

He barley whispered the words but she heard them and it gave her the motivation she needed to go on.

She took her forehead away from his and gave one last earth shattered push crushing his hand in the process but he didn't scream or make any movement to take it away from hers. The pain exploded through her body before the sting of the pressure being released and muscle relaxing took over.

…

High pitched screams echoed around the room, she collapsed on to the bed crying as her small child was brought into the world, as quickly as he came the nurse had scuttled away with him. Worry filled her eyes as she half-heartedly lifted her hand towards the nurse who had placed the baby on a table.

"Wait that's mine, I made it… Where is she going?"

The doctor smiled warmly, chuckling lightly.

"She is just wrapping him up in something so you can hold him, I promise."

As promised the nurse was back within moments carrying a little blue bundle.

"Wold you like to hold him?"

The nurse was gentle and calm sending relaxing vibes through her as she prepared to hold her first born child for the first time. She carefully took the stilled baby then she started to cry again, this little pink human was hers and his. A little mixture of them and he was gorgeous.

"He's the prettiest potato I have ever seen."

She was crying for a third time, gently she let her fingers caress his small face as his short arms moved and searched for something to grab they slowly transferred the boy to his father's arms, he was beaming just looking at the tiny person they had created and that she had carried for nine long months only to use all her energy in one go to bring him into the world. He had never loved his wife more; he stared at the baby for an age just smiling like an idiot.

"I think the mother needs some sleep and so does this bouncing baby boy."

He finally looked up at the nurse, he then very gently handed the baby to her, keeping a watchful eye on her and his son.

"I need to put a label on his bed, is there a name or is it just baby boy Wayne?"

The parents shared a look her eyes full of hope and his of scepticism before he finally nodded and rolled his deep blue eyes, the smile that painted her face was warm and full of childish excitement.

"We are calling him Jamie Thomas Wayne."

Her amazing smile soon faded, she was tired and needed to sleep, but before she drifted off her adoring husband whispered.

"I love you Princess."

"I love you too, Bruce."

**Strike Two.**

She lay on the bed swollen ankles, sausage fingers, dried crackers and all, she was rather miserable with only a few days till her due date. She lay on a large master bed with a flat screen television just across from her on the light blue wall, there were two dressers and a wardrobe filled with different items of clothing. The room was slightly dishevelled with magazines on the desk and drawers, the bed unmade and a few sweet wrappers on the floor.

Some rubbish was on the television but she wasn't really paying attention until she heard it, the small creak that would have been undetectable if not for her heightened hearing.

"Jamie Thomas Wayne you might have been blessed by Hermes but you're still my son and I always know where you are."

A small boy with almost jet black hair and midnight blue eyes swung down from the canopy of the bed hanging off the side, she jumped slightly when he appeared but quickly recovered before he could notice.

"I don't trust… the Bump"

His tone was sceptical and his gorgeous young eyes were narrowed.

"Why not? That was you not so long ago"

He jumped down from the side and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Yes and Damian was wary of me, as the first born it is now my responsibility to make sure this child is not somehow been infiltrated by the enemy"

"With my supervision of course"

A ten year old Damian then exited the wardrobe, Diana raised an eyebrow.

"I think I would have known if someone… Infiltrated me"

Damian then took feather like steps toward the bed while watching Diana's stomach.

"You said yourself Di that this baby was a surprise how do we know for sure that it is yours and fathers and not some preprogramed foetus made of organic or maybe even inorganic materials?"

She looked quizzically at the young boy before her and then towards her own five year old son who had taken a liking to him the moment he saw him. Ever since he was born he had followed Damian wherever he went, Damian then took him under his wing and was very protective of him. Some times their likeness in looks and personality was scary.

"Damian, Jamie I am positive that this baby is mine and your fathers, don't worry this isn't an evil ploy but simply a little baby who isn't ready to say hello yet, maybe if you weren't staring and making him nervous he might want to come out"

Neither of them let up but they slowly backed out the room at the same moment, she worried for both boys ever so slightly. The door opened a few minutes later with Bruce entering wearing a rather confused face.

"Why did Jamie and Damian ask me if I was positive I impregnated you? And that was Jamie's word, not mine"

Diana sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose-

"Ouch!"

"Diana? What's wrong?"

"Nothing just- Aghh!"

Suddenly Damian and Jamie burst in the room, Damian was staring at Diana stomach again but Jamie looked concerned.

"The demon is coming…"

The whisper was full of fear and concern, Jamie was too young to understand that this was normal but calling the baby a demon was not something Diana wanted.

"He isn't a Demon… Bruce I think we should call Leslie."

"On it"

Bruce swiftly left leaving behind an uncomfortable Diana, suspicious Damian and worried Jamie. Diana started panting quickly; she got off the bed but clutched her stomach in pain as she moved, Damian was at her side assisting her in an instant.

"I knew it was evil"

Diana was about to defend the innocent child but Damian bet her too it.

"This is all natural Jamie; we will need to wait for it to arrive before we can give a positive assessment of its intention."

Sort of.

**Strike 3.**

Bruce Wayne sat in his study reading the latest financial reports of Wayne industries; things were looking good this term, great profit intake, a reasonable-

"Bruce?"

"In here princess"

He looked up only for a moment but noticed Diana's face; she was pale white, her eyes were wide and her mouth agape. It was rare to see Diana panicked; she was usually under control even when the kids were pushing everyone else's limits.

"Diana what's wrong?"

She visibly gulped; Bruce was also panicked now he shot up from his seat forgetting about the financial report. She entered the room slowly as not to startle him, she approached his desk at the back of the large room that was lined with bookcases, and had a large fire place with two lovely dark brown leather arm chairs across from the library. The curtains had been open and were letting the midday sun brightening the room but it only highlighted the ghostly look upon his wife's face. He looked down at his startled wife his brain creating numerous scenarios- One of the boys hurt? Alfred tried to get out of bed too quick… again?

"…I'm pregnant…"

He stopped in his tracks, the panic was now flooding from his body but he became very exasperated, he knew that exhaustion, stress, dehydration, coffee breath and shopping all followed those two word. She looked as shocked and exasperated as him though; he then slumped in his seat and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Not again…"

As if on cue a four year old Caleb came running through the large mahogany doors with a nine year old Jamie hot on his tail. Both of the room's current occupants turned their attention to the commotion going on.

"Listen here pretty boy drop my book or help me Zeus I will take you down to Hades myself!"

Jamie's small voice seemed to boom over the large classically designed room, even if it was rather high pitched. Jamie was rather scrawny for his age, he was short, thin and always looked unwell, and it was quiet a difference from his days as a toddler and young child. His brothers' looks were much different from Jamie's though. The startlingly beautiful boy with dark brown (not black) hair, light blue eyes and naturally sun kissed skin then smiled deviously.

"Make me fly boy!"

Within an instant Jamie had ran to the back of the room only to completely disappear from view. The excitement of the game soon drained from Caleb's face as he realised he had just lost the game.

"I hate it when he does that…"

"I know-"

"AHHHHHH!"

Jamie appeared right behind Caleb as if merging out of the bookcase along the study wall, not even his parents who were only three feet away noticed him. Caleb had already run out of the room in fear and surprise dropping the precious book that Jamie wanted back, after he had picked up his book he turned to look at his parents but his smile of winning the game turned in to a look of concern and panic.

"What's wrong?"

Bruce and Diana shared a looked before finally agreeing, telepathically, that they should tell the youngster. He was far too smart, the book he had been demanding that Caleb give him back was in fact Mary Shelly's Frankenstein, so he would figure it out sooner that the tabloids.

"I am pregnant sweetie."

His expression soon matched his parents, he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose letting the arm holding his book fall to his side putting his weight into one leg so he was leaning to the right.

"Not again…"

Then and there both of them knew they would be fine.


End file.
